


The best end

by Niatrib



Series: Three rooms [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niatrib/pseuds/Niatrib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone dies it's the end that matters</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best end

**Author's Note:**

> Runs alongside / before 'The Doctor's Death'

6 months ago

The Tardis had just landed on the planet Pachycephalon with its usual bump and the Doctor had gone looking for his lover of forty years.

“Jack?” He called looking in their bedroom, no sign of the younger man.

“Jack!” He called again feeling worried now and faint sound from the large bathroom a short distance hurrying down the corridor he was confronted with the sight of Jack half dressed struggling to sit up.

“What happened?” He asked crouching by his lovers’ side.

“Hey Doc” Jack said with an attempt at his cocky grin.

“What happened?” The Doctor asked again.

“Don’t know, guess I fainted.” Jack said shrugging it off as nothing.

“Get a shirt on I’m getting you to a hospital.” The time lord insisted.

~*~

Hospital two days later

Jack was sitting on a bed still looking a bit grey the Doctor was next to him an arm round his lover shoulders as they waited for the physician to come back with the test results. When the young woman entered the room both men could see that whatever she was going to say was not good news.

“Mr Harkness, we have run all the tests we can and can’t find any sign of disease in you but at the same time there is something seriously wrong with you, your organs are shutting down if you stay here and allow us to look after you, you may have as much as a month left to you.”

“Is it catching?” Jack asked trying to pull away from his lover but the doctor just tightened his grip.

“No we just don’t know how to stop it.” She said

“Thank you.” Jack said sadly as he pulled his jacket on.

The two men walked in silence back to the Tardis neither sure what to say, shrugging his jacket off and letting it fall to the floor Jack walked further into the ship leaving the Doctor alone.

~*~  
Now

Sitting on the edge of Jack’s bed running one hand through his lovers sweat dampened hair and trying not to wince at each rasping breath the Doctor prepared to say goodbye. 

“You’re leaving.” Jack rasped.

“I’m sorry.” The Doctor said tears in his eyes.

“I understand. Katy will look after me she’s a good girl.” Jack said with an attempt at his old flirtatious tone. Leaning over and kissing his lover for the last time the Doctor hurriedly walked to the door.

“I love you.” Jack whispered as the man he’d loved for many years walked out the door tears streaming down his face.

~*~  
A week later

He knew that Jack had died he’d felt him die, oddly content at the end after all the pain he’d lived with for months. Unable to face people the Doctor and the Tardis were in a far corner of the universe and light years from any inhabited planet, for now he wanted to be alone and mourn the loss of the only person in the universe he’d loved.

2 months later

He had promised himself that he would not do this, would not torture himself in this way but here he was all the same. Some way in front of him was himself or the last version of himself anyway and Jack. They’d been together for ten years and had spent a weekend on Elysium, what he was looking at had been their first night there. Blinking rapidly to stop the tears he watched as his past self and Jack kissed wrapped round each other as the purple sun set behind them. Turning away he promised himself that he would not be that weak again.

170 years later

He was old and tired, his thirteenth body was dying and so he was going back to die with Jack. Since his eleventh body had watched his past he had not seen the younger man again, it had taken thirty years for the Doctor to even work up the courage to go to Jack’s grave. He had not been alone for all that time there had been others who’d travelled with him for short amounts of time Martha Jones had been the first after Jack’s death she’d left and eventually become a world famous doctor, after her had been Sally Sparrow, sweet girl she’d eventually fallen for someone on one of the planets they visited and he’d let her stay there.

He’d remained alone for some years after that before a chance encounter with a young man called Ianto Jones had given him another companion, Ianto had stayed with him for ten years before leaving and had taken a position in the United Earth’s space program becoming head of the alien visitation department within two years. Others had come and gone since then but none had come close to replacing Jack in his hearts or touching the small corner of his hearts where Rose Tyler occupied a place. But now he knew that the end was fast approaching and he did not want to be alone any more.

Walking slowly through the house he felt his two hearts beat quicker in excitement something that hadn’t happened for a long time. As he pushed the door open he paused staring at the man in the room, to him Jack was the most beautiful thing he’d seen in a long time.  
“Jack, my Jack.” He rasped as he stepped closer.

“Doctor?” Jack gasped recognising the man even if he didn’t know the face.

“I thought I would get here too late.” The Doctor said sitting carefully on the bed slowly and curling round his lover.

“Love you.” Jack yawned

“As you should, I still love you as well.” The Doctor said kissing Jack’s head, as he fell asleep he let his mind wander back through the events of his life. As his eyes flickered closed for the last time he smiled dying by the side of the man he loved, there was no better end.

**Author's Note:**

> Final story in the series, not cheerful but that had had many years together.


End file.
